


Not All Monsters Do Monstrous Things

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Parrish valiantly saves Chris, he confides with Lydia in the Sheriff Station.</p>
<p>Aka, the moment Parrish officially becomes a part of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Monsters Do Monstrous Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before 4x12 aired. Therefore, I had every right to believe that Lydia would be going to Mexico with the rest of the pack. Sadly, I was mistaken. :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic featuring my beautiful OTP! :)

Lydia slammed open the doors and hustled into the Sheriff Station. She got an emergency call from Parrish and needed to know that he was alright.

"Parrish!" she screamed.

Parrish looked up and saw her. He was sitting on the bench right next to the Sheriff's office.

"Oh, Lydia. Thank god," Parrish said, getting up.

He was out of breath, sweating, and had a terrible look of fear in his eyes. Lydia ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I think," Parrish said. "Mr. Argent, not so much. Peter stuck a rebar in him. It was jammed pretty deep. We got it out, though. He's at the hospital now."

"Oh my god," Lydia said. "He's gonna make it, right?"

"Yeah. I heard that he's in good hands with Melissa McCall," he said.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she could live with herself if anything happened to Allison's dad.

"Okay. That's good," Lydia said. "But what did you want me to come here for?"

"Come in here," Parrish said as he took Lydia into Stilinski's office and locked the door. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"When I was pulling the rebar out of Mr. Argent, something happened," Parrish said.

Lydia at first looked confused, but her eyes widened in disbelief as Parrish's eyes started to glow a deep, blazing orange.

"Okay, wow."

Lydia didn't really know what to say. Honestly, she thought to herself, she shouldn't be that surprised. Parrish is a unknown supernatural and, at the moment, anything should be expected.

"Lydia, I'm scared," Parrish said as his irises returned to their beautiful, original green. "I don't know what I am or what I'm capable of and it's freaking me out."

Every word he said hit Lydia like a brick. She knew exactly what he was going through. Flashing back to the days when Peter was haunting her and she was unknowingly finding dead bodies everywhere, Lydia understood.

"What if I get out of control one day and hurt someone? What if I hurt you? I don't think I can..."

"Parrish! Listen to me!" Lydia cut him off from his nonsense. "You are a good guy. Trust me, I know the bad ones when I see them. You saved Stiles. You saved me. And apparently you just saved Allison's dad. I can't even tell you how many times the Sheriff has told me how grateful he is that he has you in his department. We're all grateful. So...whatever you are, whatever you can do, we're going to figure this out. We're going to help...in any way we can. Me, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Derek, we're here for you. The pack is your's...if you want it."

Parrish's eyes started to tear up. He looked up at the banshee who was smiling back at him. He knew there was a reason he felt drawn to Beacon Hills. This was it. _She_ was it.

"Thank you," he said taking Lydia's hands, "for everything."

"Don't mention it," Lydia said. "But first, we have a problem. Kate took Scott and Kira to Mexico. Deaton said whatever she has planned can't be good and we need to leave."

"'We?'" Parrish asked.

"Yeah, 'we'. We're a pack. We're stronger together."

Lydia opened the office door and started heading out of the station. Parrish couldn't move. He was in awe of how headstrong this fragile, young girl was. So determined to save the people she cares about. He admired that about her. Something told him that she admired that about him, too. Before walking into the parking lot, Lydia turned around to face Parrish.

"You coming?" she asked.

Parrish snapped out of it. He grabbed his keys off his desk and ran to meet her. He was terrified. He didn't know what he was going to be face once they crossed the border. He was determined. He couldn't let Kate win. He was happy. It was going to be at least a 15-hour drive to leave the US and a beautiful red-head was going to be in his passenger seat. Finally.


End file.
